I know what you did last summer: filler
by rancor3
Summary: this is a filler of what happened when Ben fell into the sea explaining what was going on and when the police arrived. I also wrote what stories i will be doing and working.


I Know what you did last summer

This is a simple filler that I have created. If everyone remembers the movie, Ben at the last minute tries to kill Julie before a rope locks onto him severing his hand off and throwing him in the sea. I just thought about writing a filler about what happened to him and the events going on. At the end of this story, I will reveal upcoming stories that I will be doing.

Boat docks

Julie believes that Ray is the killer. She runs and calls for help trying to escape. Ben knocks him out out of nowhere. Julie stops and turns around pleading for help. Ben examines Ray, and tells her to get on his boat as she does what he says. Minutes later she realizes that Ben is the killer and leaves the cabin to escape. Realizing that the boat is no longer docked and is out to sea she tries other methods to hide. When Ben realizes that she went below to hide he reenters cabin quarters to get on the radio switching to a private channel.

"Willis, this is T2413 do you read me?" Ben said calling out his son. Wanting to really make sure the channel does not have eavesdroppers and speaking according to their boat names "Willis are you on this frequency?"

"Yes, I'm here on board the willis still at the docks. Whats the situation T2413." said Will

"I have Julie, on the boat with me. I'm out at sea right now about to take care of business."

"Copy that. I saw you leaving and I'm already heading out now. I'm ten minutes behind, I can catch with you but I will be keeping a distance from you in stealth mode." Will explains.

"Thats good son, just make sure you can still see me but stay dark out there. Over and out." said Ben

"Copy T2413 over and out" said Will.

Will keeps a distance and is able to see the boat and sees that his father leaves the cabin heading below, and takes out his night goggles as he spots Rays boat coming about. Judging at the travel distance, Ray has no idea that there is some else out there with him. Will realizes that he is still in the clear.

The final confrontation

"Happy fourth of July, Julie." Said Ben holding on to her for the kill.

"Please don't, it was an accident." said Julie trembling.

"I know all about accidents. Let me give you some advice, when you leave a man for dead make sure hes really dead." said Ben as he raises his arm for the kill he gets caught in a bundle of rope startled for a moment. Ray sees the opportunity and activates a device pulling Ben into the air severing his hand and being thrown out into sea. Both Ray and Julie searches the area and out to sea and the horizon hoping they could see anything.

"Do you see him? Do you see anything." asked Julie.

"No I don't, its pitch black I cant see anything." said Ray. Both of them hugged knowing that it was over until Ray enters the captains cabin to steer the boat back to the docks.

As Will watches the boat disappears in the distance, he throws out safety lines in hoping to catch his father. Miraculously, Ben rises up the surface holding on to something. He holds on while his son brings him in with no energy left to move leaving his son to work.

"Alright dad your ok now." said Ben pulling him aboard. "I didn't think you were to survive that at all. I saw the whole thing."

"I stayed under and swam with every ounce of energy I had left. I am glad that you followed me from behind." said Ben relieved.

"Damn did she really severed your hand off?" asked Will bandaging up his wound.

"That girl will pay for what she did to me." Ben said wanting more revenge.

"What happens now?" asked Will taking control of the wheel heading back to the docks.

"We have a whole year to plan something out. My job for you son, is to become friends with her, gain her trust. If possible get into a relationship with her. Go to the same college that she is goes. I will make sure you get into that college." Said Ben.

"Thats a big thing to do and a whole of patience to sacrifice dad." said Ben getting closer to the docks seeing police lights.

"I sacrifice a whole yr I can do it again." said Ben seeing the police lights and going below to hide. "I want to know whats going on."

Will docks at a safe distance where police arent paying attention. Once settled, he exits the boat heading towards the scene. He sees Julie and Ray together being questioned and sees bodies being removed from the boat. He gets close enough to hear what is being said, but still hides his face making sure they don't see him.

"Do you know why this man wants you both dead?" asked the police officer.

They both looked at each other and said no.

The officer looks up and sees the severed hand. "Dont worry, the body will turn up. They always do."

Ben leaves the scene to head back to the boat. It was all he wanted to hear. When he arrives and opens the door to see his dad he explains it all.

"They didnt even confess why you were after them. They just said no disregarding what they did last year." said Ben.

"Well, their both as good as dead then. They want to treat me like that?" Ben said with hatred in his heart.

"Lets get you fixed up dad, I know a place that wont draw police attention." said Ben adding more bandages.

"Right, tomorrow we should get to work and make sure our plans go smoothly." said Ben panting waiting for the opportunity for the day to end Julie and her friends for good.

Well thats the end of the filler. Hope everyone enjoys. This will be my last time for this subject. For other projects I plan on writing, forever power rangers blue just like forever pink, redo of the fall of the power rangers, forever yellow cause paul schrier who plays bulk from mmpr is now a yellow power ranger. Well thats it guys.


End file.
